Pop Culture in Looney Tunes
You may also be looking for Looney Tunes In Pop Culture Radio Al Pearce and His Gang The character of Elmer Blurt, a traveling salesman whose catchphrase was "Nobody home, I hope, I hope, I hope...", was referenced in several cartoons: *"Little Red Walking Hood": When he arrives at Grandma's house, the Big Bad Wolf says to the audience "I hope the old grandma's t'home, I hope, I hope, I hope." *"Porky's Hero Agency": When Porky arrives at the Gorgon's lair, he says "I hope she's t-t-t'home, I hope, I hope, I hope." *"Porky's Five & Ten": While sailing the ocean, Porky writes "I hope, I hope, I hope" in his log. *"Jungle Jitters ": The salesman character is based on Blurt. The character of Lizzie Tish, a crackpot cook whose catchphrases were "Hello, folksies" and "...or should you?", was referenced in a few cartoons: *"The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos:" The character was parodied as Tizzie Fish. *"Porky's Hero Agency": The Gorgon is a parody of the character. The Burns and Allen Show *''Looney Tunes'' - "Easter Yeggs" - The voice and mannerisms of the Easter Bunny is based upon the Happy Postman, a distressed man whose catchphrase was "Remember, keep smiling!" Both characters were voiced by Mel Blanc.http://cartoonresearch.com/index.php/robert-mckimsons-easter-yeggs-1947-starring-bugs-bunny/ Fibber McGee and Molly The "T'aint funny, McGee" running gag is referenced in several cartoons: *"A Sunbonnet Blue": When the mouse villain is defeated and trapped in a knight's helmet, he shouts the phrase. *"Daffy Duck & Egghead" - Egghead tries to use a female duck decoy, but Daffy tosses it back and places a sign reading "T'aint funny McGee." *"Holiday Highlights" - For April Fools' Day, the announcer says that there is no picture. The management does not find this amusing and places a side frame reading "T'aint funny, McGee." *"We, the Animals - Squeak!": With her kitten returned to her, giving Kansas City Kitty no more reason not to chase the mice gang, the gang's leader flashes a nervous smile as Kitty rolls up her sleeve and says "T'aint funny, McRat!" Daffy Duck and Egghead - T’aint funny, McGee Reference.png Holiday Highlights - T’aint funny, McGee Reference.png Several shorts reference the line "Is that you, Myrt?", a running gag in which Fibber would try to call someone and it would inevitably be his unheard friend Myrt: *"The Wabbit Who Came to Supper": Bugs Bunny tries to call Elmer's Uncle Louie to tattle on him before and tries to speak to the operator before realizing it's Myrt. *"Daffy - The Commando": Von Vulture tries to call his assistant Schultz on a payphone before somehow reaching Myrt. The character of The Old-Timer, who said the catchphrase "That ain't the way I hear'd it" and kept calling Fibber "Johnny", was referenced in several cartoons: *"Pied Piper Porky": The Rochester-sounding mouse says to Porky "That's very good, sonny, but that ain't the way I heard'd it!" *"The Hardship of Miles Standish": The grandfather character is a parody of The Old-Timer. *"The Ducktators": When the narrator tells Father Time not to go so fast, he replies "Oh, alright. But time flies, don't it, Johnny?" *"Tortoise Wins by a Hare" - Bugs Bunny dresses as an old man, speaking like the Old-Timer, to learn Cecil Turtle's secrets to beating him at the race, vlcsnap-2018-03-15-19h31m00s013.png vlcsnap-2018-03-15-19h28m28s795.png vlcsnap-2018-03-15-19h29m21s948.png The character of Teeny, a child who often punctuates her sentneces with "I bet'cha", was referenced in a few cartoons. *"Porky at the Crocadero": The telegram delivery man says "I bet'cha" at the end of all his sentences. *"The Sneezing Weasel": The sick baby chick says "Oh boy, ma, he was a big worm. He was this long, I bet'cha." *"Porky's Hotel": A talkative duckling annoys an old goat, saying "I bet'cha" at one point. *"Sioux Me": When an Indian asks his son why he didn't get any water, he replies "Look, me got rain pills. They make plenty water, I bet'cha". *"Shop, Look and Listen": Blabbermouse says "I bet'cha" at one point during one of his rapid-fire spiels. Incidentally, the W.C. Fields-like mouse character was voiced by Fibber regular Bill Thompson recreating his role of Horatio K. Boomer. Take It or Leave It *''Merrie Melodies'' - "Rookie Revue" - A soldier has trouble remembering which number comes after three. When he correctly guesses "four," the sergeant asks him if he wants to try for the $32,000 question. While he is thinking about it, one soldier offscreen says "You'll be sorry!", a catchphrase shouted by the studio audience when the contestant was deciding whether to keep their winnings or try for a higher amount. *''Looney Tunes'' - "Daffy's Southern Exposure" - As soon as Daffy Duck decides not to fly south for the winter, many ducks appear and shout "You'll be sorry!" *''Looney Tunes'' - "Buckaroo Bugs" - In response to Red Hot Ryder finding out that Bugs is the Masked Marauder, Bugs lights up a cave with a candle and says "That's it! That's it! You won the $64 question!", in reference to this radio show. *''Looney Tunes'' - "The Ducksters" - An audience member shouts "You'll be sorry!" and Daffy Duck promptly shoots him with a shotgun. TV Shows DuckTales *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "Best O' Plucky Duck Day" - Buster introduces the show by saying that there will be three "duck tales," only for Plucky to zip in and say "Don't use that word!" The Flintstones *''Duck Dodgers'' - "Shiver Me Dodgers" - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble are seen in the line of pirates wanting to join the crew of Long John Silver the 23rd. However, in keeping with the theme of the episode, they were shown in pirate form. Shiver_Me_Dodgers-Fred_and_Barney.png The Honeymooners Three shorts parody the TV show: *"The Honey-Mousers" *"Cheese It, the Cat!" *"Mice Follies" I Love Lucy *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "K-ACME TV" - A segment called "I Love Dizzy" parodies the I Love Lucy episode Job Switching. *''Pinky and the Brain'' - "Star Warners": The title of Slappy Squirrel's pilot, I Love Slappy, is a parody of the title of I Love Lucy. The Jack Benny Program *"Goofy Groceries": A dynamite explosion makes Jack Bunny blackface. He then mimics Eddie Rochester by saying "My, oh my! Tattletale gray!" *"Bacall to Arms": A cigarette explodes in Bogie's face, making him don a "blackface" appearance. He then mimics Eddie Rochester by saying "My, oh my! I could work for Mr. Benny now!" *"The Mouse That Jack Built" parodies this radio/TV program, even going as far as to have the original cast play characters in the cartoon (and Jack Benny himself making an appearance in live-action at the end). The Jetsons *''Pinky and the Brain'' - "Star Warners": The family on the Comedy Planet resembles the titular characters of The Jetsons. Klondike Kat *''Duck Dodgers'' - "Old McDodgers" - While Dodgers was trying to blast the Martian gophers, he says, "Klondike Kat always gets his mouse." This is a recurring line from the 1960s television cartoons starring Klondike Kat. The Lucy Show *''Star Warners: While pitching her pilot, Slappy says her show "is like ''The Lucy Show, but with a squirrel." Mickey Mouse Club *The Tiny Toons episode, "The Buster Bunny Bunch", is a clear parody of the show. Samurai Jack *''Duck Dodgers'' - "Samurai Quack": The entire episode is a parody of Samurai Jack. Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action in the WB Cafeteria, arguing with Matthew Lillard about his performance as Shaggy in the 2002 live-action Scooby Doo film. *"Surf the Stars": During the part of the surfing montage where Duck Dodgers and the Crusher run by in various outfits, the Scooby-Doo gang briefly runs by the screen. Looney-tunes-shaggy-and-scooby.gif LooneyTunesBIAShaggyScooby.jpg Surf_the_Stars-Scooby_Doo_gang.png Seinfeld *''Pinky and the Brain'' - "Star Warners": Spacefeld is a parody of Seinfeld. SpongeBob SquarePants *''Duck Dodgers'' - "Fins of War" - A character resembling SpongeBob SquarePants can be seen. Star Trek *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "Duck Trek" The Twilight Zone *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "The Acme Acres Zone" and "The Return to the Acme Acres Zone" *Issue #30 of Looney Tunes (DC Comics) ''parodies it as "The Looney Zone". Looney Tunes (DC) Vol. 30.jpg Wacky Races *"M.M.O.R.P.D.": Duck Dodgers turns himself into Muttley. MMORPD-Muttley.png Real People Lauren Bacall *"Bacall to Arms" *"Slick Hare" Humphrey Bogart Charlie Chaplin *In "Hollywood Capers", his animated version makes a cameo in this 1935 short. *"Frigid Hare" - according to ''Bugs Bunny: 50 Years & Only 1 Gray Hare, Charlie's "waddling" gait served as the inspiration for Playboy Penguin Charlie Chaplin.jpg Abbott and Costello *"A Tale of Two Kitties" - Babbit and Catstello, the anti-heroes of the cartoon, are obvious spoofs of Abbott and Costello. These characters reappear in A Tale of Two Mice and The Mouse-Merized Cat (as mice) and make a cameo appearance in ''Hollywood Canine Canteen'' (as dogs). *"The Big Snooze" - Bugs: "We're like Rabbit and Costello!" *''Animaniacs'' - The Rita & Runt theme song mentions Abbott and Costello. *The Porky Pig and Sylvester cartoon by Chuck Jones Scaredy Cat spoofs the Abbot and Costello film "Hold That Ghost" (1941). Abbott and Costello .jpg Walt Disney *"Acme Cable TV" - Dizzy Devil appears as a parody of Walt. Walt disney portrait.jpg Snoop Dogg *''New Looney Tunes'' - "Hip Hop Hare" - He made an appearance in this episode. Vlcsnap-2018-03-18-09h30m16s631.png|Bugs Bunny with Snoop Dogg Errol Flynn *"You Ought to Be in Pictures'" - while resigning from Warner Bros., Porky Pig remarks to his producer Leon, "W-w-what has Errol Flynn got that I don't?" *"Knights Must Fall" - When Bugs Bunny is unveiled on the jousting field and the audience starts booing, he cracks "Eh, boo yourself! You were expecting maybe Errol Flynn?" *"The Scarlet Pumpernickel" - Daffy parodies Errol and even makes two direct references to him in the cartoon. Errol Flynn1.jpg Laurel and Hardy *"Bosko's Picture Show": Parodied as "Haurel and Lardy." *"Porky's Road Race": Laurel and Hardy are among the many celebrities that appear. *''Rita and Runt: The theme song mentions Laurel and Hardy. Scarlett Johansson *The Looney Tunes Show'' - "Casa De Calma" - parodies her as Starlett Johansson. *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - "Presidents' Day" Vlcsnap-2017-06-18-16h17m38s460.png|Bugs Bunny with Starlett Johansson vlcsnap-2018-07-03-14h57m44s010.png Michael Jordan *He was parodied in the Animaniacs episode, "Hooray For North Hollywood Part II." *Michael also stars with the Looney Tunes in the movie Space Jam. Jordan Lipofsky.jpg John Kricfalusi *''Tiny Toons Spring Break Special'' - given that John reportedly hated Tiny Toon Adventures (despite the fact that he designed Sappy Stanley for the episode "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?") Rank and Stumpy, parodies of Ren & Stimpy, were created for this episode as a joke to get back at John's criticism of TTA Groucho Marx *"Bosko's Picture Show" *"Hollywood Steps Out" *"Hair-Raising Hare" *"14 Carrot Rabbit" '' Groucho Marx portrait.jpg '' Barones Orczy *Her series, The Scarlet Pimpernel, served as the inspiration for Chuck Jones' cartoon "The Scarlet Pumpernickel". '' Baroness Emma Orczy by Bassano.jpg '' Hal Roach *''Pinky and the Brain'' - "Cinebrainia" - Parodied as "Hal Slug" Charlie Sheen *He is mentioned in the Animaniacs segment "Spellbound", in a spell Brain used throughout the episode. *In the Pinky & The Brain episode, "Calvin Brain", he is mentioned by Pinky, when Brain says that they are going to a place where females are paid to change constantly. Pinky responds by asking whether this place is Charlie Sheen's house. Authors Frank Buck *''Looney Tunes'' - "Porky's Hero Agency" - The "bring-em-back-alive" needle Porky uses to make the statues human is a pun on hunter Frank Buck's best-selling novel Bring 'Em Back Alive. Charles Dickens *His book A Christmas Carol served as the inspiration for Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas as well as a The Looney Tunes Show episode. Dickens Gurney head.jpg Dr. Seuss * Tiny Toon Adventures - "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" - A blue-colored Grinch, accompanied by his dog Max, looks down on "all the Shmagoos down in Shmagoo-ville," then dashes out of the way when he realizes he's in the path of Buster and Babs' sled. * Tiny Toon Adventures - Elephant Issues- Plucky Duck makes a reference to Green Eggs & Ham. * Animaniacs - "The Warners and the Beanstalk" - The Warners try to convince the giant to eat gold eggs and meat in a manner similar to Green Eggs and Ham. * Animaniacs - "The Kid in the Lid" - The plot is a parody of The Cat in the Hat. *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - In the episode "The Shell Game", when Cecil Turtle did his evil grin, he looked like The Grinch from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Mark Twain *''Bugs Bunny In King Arthur's Court'' - an obvious spoof of A Connecticut Yankee In King Arthur's Court Mark Twain cropped.jpg Jules Verne *''Around The World In 80 Days'' - Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *''A Journey To The Center Of The Earth'' - "Journey To The Center Of Acme Acres" '' Jules Verne Portrait.jpg '' Fictional Characters Batman *''Looney Tunes'' - "Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z" - Wile E. Coyote uses an ACME Batman costume to try to catch The Road-Runner. *''Tiny Toons'' - "Superbabs" - When changing into her Superbabs costume, Babs first accidentally changes into a Batman costume. *''Tiny Toons'' - "Bat's All, Folks", "The Just-Us League Of SuperToons", "The Return Of Batduck" - Plucky poses as Batduck, an obvious parody of The Caped Crusader *''Tiny Toons'' - "Bat's All, Folks" - the main antagonist, Question Mark (voiced by Charlie Adler), is an obvious spoof of Batman villain The Riddler *''Taz-Mania'' - "Comic Madness" - At the end of the episode, Taz starts a comic book company called "TZ Comics." One of the comics featured is "Bat-Taz," a parody of Batman. *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - "Reunion" - Daffy claims he is Batman. In the end, it is revealed that Bugs Bunny is Batman. *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - "Another Bat Idea" - Wile E. Coyote uses an ACME Batman Costume to try to catch The Road-Runner *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - "SuperRabbit" - In the end of the episode, Bugs changes his superhero persona from Superman to Batman. Cinemaniacs-Babs_as_Batman.png Comic_Madness-Bat-Taz.png Batman Lee.png 14 - Classic Bat Suit.png Dick Tracy *''Merrie Melodies'' - "Elmer's Pet Rabbit" - Elmer reads a Newspaper, wondering what happened to Dick Tracy *''Looney Tunes'' - "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" features Daffy Duck as "Duck Twacy" *''Looney Tunes'' - "Easter Yeggs" - Elmer Fudd states "I can't miss with my Dick Tracy hat!" *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "New Character Day" - "The Return of Pluck Twacy" The Green Lantern *''Duck Dodgers: The Green Loontern Popeye the Sailor *''Looney Tunes - "Porky's Garden" - A chick eats spinach and makes a Popeye impression so he can beat up a hen to eat a watermelon. *''Looney Tunes'' - "Porky's Hero Agency" - Porky gives the broken Venus de Milo statue a set of Popeye arms. The first few bars of Popeye's theme song are heard on the soundtrack. *''Merrie Melodies'' - In "The Major Lied 'Til Dawn", the Major consumes spinach and says "By jove, if it's good enough for that sailor man, it's good enough for me!" *''Looney Tunes'' - "Scrap Happy Daffy" - After the goat smacks Daffy with a hammer, Daffy says "Oh, what I'd give for a can of spinach now!" *''Animaniacs'' - "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam" - Buttons stops to let a parody of Popeye the Sailor chasing a baby named “Green Bean” by. Sidney the Elephant *''Tiny Toons'' - "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?" - Sappy Stanley is a parody of Terrytoons character Sidney the Elephant. The Smurfs *''Tiny Toons'' - "Working Pig": The Muffy Smuffs, a toy sold in the Acme Mall toy store, are a parody of the Smurfs. Superman *''Merrie Melodies'' - Both "Super-Rabbit" and "Stupor Duck" parody Superman. *''Private Snafu'' - "Snafuperman" turns Private Snafu into a parody of Superman. *''Tiny Toons'' - A segment of "Cinemaniacs" titled "Superbabs" has Babs Bunny parody Superman. Tom and Jerry *''Animaniacs'' - "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam" - Parodies of Tom and Jerry chase a baby on the steel structure. Movies Bambi *''Animaniacs'' - "Bumbie's Mom" - an obvious parody of Disney's animated adaptation of Bambi. Beauty and the Beast *''Animaniacs'' - "Cutie & The Beast" - an obvious parody of Disney's animated adaptation of Beauty & The Beast Casablanca *"Carrotblanca" - The short is a parody of the film. Casablanca.jpg Citizen Kane *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Citizen Max - The episode is a parody of the movie. E.T. *''Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island'' - When the wishing well consents to three more wishes, Speedy Gonzales says "Maybe you could wish for E.T. to get home." *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Buster & Babs Go Hawaiian" a movie poster for E.T. is seen. *In Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation Buster, Babs and Byron Basset knock down E.T. and Elliot. Field of Dreams *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "Fields of Honey" - The episode title, as well as the plot, spoofs this movie. Finding Nemo *In Looney Tunes: Back in Action after the water tower gets knocked down, Bugs who was fishing says "Hey what do you know? I found Nemo." MV5BMTY1MTg1NDAxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjg1MDI5Nw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "K-ACME TV" - A fake trailer for Honey, I Shrunk the Clothes parodies the title of this movie. Lassie *"Kitty Kornered" - Porky Pig threatens to sic his (nonexistent) dog Lassie on his four cats to try and get them to leave, then impersonates the dog with his hands. The Matrix *Webtoons - The Matwix Planet of the Apes *Webtoons - Planet of the Taz Reefer Madness *''Taz-Mania - Comic Madness'' - Title parody. The Spy Who Loved Me *''Duck Dodgers'' - The Spy Who Didn't Love Me - Title parody. Star Wars *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - A Quack in the Quarks *''Pinky and the Brain'' - Star Warners: The entire episode is a parody of the original trilogy of Star Wars. To Have and Have Not *''Bacall to Arms: The movie's title is parodied as "TO HAVE-TO HAVE-TO HAVE-TO HAVE-"... Bacall_to_Arms-To_Have-01.png Bacall_to_Arms-To_Have-02.png The Treasure of Sierra Madre *"8 Ball Bunny": Humphrey Bogart appears and uses the "helping a fellow American who's down on his luck" quote from the film. Wayne's World *Wayne and Garth made a cameo in the ''Animaniacs episode "Taming of The Screwy". Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' - Numerous Looney Tunes stars make cameos in the movie. *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?" - Title parody. *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "New Character Day" - A white rabbit who auditions to be a new character on Tiny Toons is a parody of Roger Rabbit; his body shape and voice are similar to the real Roger. The Wizard of Oz *''Star Warners: Pinky thinks Slappy Wanna Nappy will help him get a brain. The scene after shows the three skipping off to her house in a parody of ''The Wizard of Oz. *''Whizzard of OW!: Title parody. Movie Studios Lucasfilm *Looney Tunes: Back in Action - In the film's final scene, Bugs fights the bubble gun-yielding Marvin with a carrot-shaped lightsaber whilst reading a book called "''The Force For Dummies" *''Attack Of The Drones'' - the title of the cartoon is a parody of the Star Wars film, "Attack Of The Clones." *''A Quack in the Quarks'' - a typical Star Wars parody, complete with a villain named "Duck Vader" (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Lucasfilm.jpg Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *''Bosko's Picture Show'' parodies MGM's roaring lion logo as "TNT Pictures." At first, nothing comes out of the lion's mouth, but suddenly a small sound does. The lion covers his mouth in embarrassment. *''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter'' parodies both MGM's famous roaring lion logo and the Pathè logo by having the lion make the sound of a rooster. MGM1933.PNG She_Was_An_Acrobat's_Daughter-MGM_parody.png RKO Radio Pictures *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Citizen Max - The "radio tower" logo is parodied as "An Acme Picture." The tower spins before exploding to the title "Citizen Max. Citizen_Max-RKO_parody.png Walt Disney Pictures *''Looney Tunes'' - "Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs" - a parody of Disney's first animated feature, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *''Looney Tunes'' - Sniffles - the character was heavily based on Disney's Oscar-winning animated short, The Country Mouse *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - The show has parodied many Disney films and cartoons including Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid and Mickey Mouse Club. Roger Rabbit even made two cameo appearances in the show. :*"Superbabs" - After Superbabs is unable to move from eating so much carrot cake, Wex Wuther reveals his plan to redraw Acme Acres as "Wutherland, the unhappiest place on Earth." This is a parody of Disneyland and its slogan "the happiest place on Earth." Disney logo.jpg Cinemaniacs-Wutherland.png|Wex Wuther shows off "Wutherland." Tiny Toon Adventures Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit in Tiny Toons Music John and Marsha *''Looney Tunes'' - "Punch Trunk" *''Merrie Melodies'' - "Wild Wife" *''Merrie Melodies'' - "The Unexpected Pest" *''Merrie Melodies'' - "Unnatural History": Parodied as "John and Martian". *''New Looney Tunes'' - "The Duck Days of Summer" Punch Trunk - John and Marsha.png Wild Wife - John and Marsha.png The Unexpected Pest - Sylvester and John.png|John and Sylvester The Unexpected Pest - Cat, Mouse and Marsha.png|Marsha and Sylvester Unnatural History - John and Martian.png|John and Martian NLTS2E24B John and Marsha.png|John and Marsha having a picnic. Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots *''Duck Dodgers'' - "The Spy Who Didn't Love Me" features a character named Yoshimi, which is also the name of the title character from the album Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots, by the Flaming Lips, who arranged the series' opening theme. Video Games Frogger *The Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Wide World of Elmyra" parodies the game in the segment "Turtle Hurdle" with the fact of Michigan J. Frog trying to help Tyrone Turtle cross the road. Pac-Man *The game on KidsWB.com called "Taz-Man" is meant to be a parody of the game. Taz is in the role as Pac-Man and Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig play as the ghosts. *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode Gang Busters, Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck play Pac-Man using their eyeballs as the characters. Plucky was Pac-Man and Buster was the ghosts. *In the Tiny Toons episode Buster & Babs Go Hawaiian, Montana Max plays a parody of the game called Plane-Man. *In the game Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose, one of the minigames is a maze game that is similar to Pac-Man but has a different gameplay. *In the Taz-Mania episode "War & Pieces", Taz plays a video game very simular to Pac-Man, where Taz goes around a maze eating a bunch of Bugs Bunny's. *The mini-game "Temple Run" from Loons: The Fight for Fame is a parody of Pac-Man. *In Looney Tunes: Back in Action: The Video Game, sound effects from the Atari 2600 version of Pac-Man can be heard several times at the casino. Tiny Toons Pacman.png PlaneManFever.png taz-man pac-man looney tunes.jpg Tiny Toons Maze Game.png Twarvid.jpg Pong *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Gang Busters" parodies the game with Buster and Plucky playing it using their eyeballs. Space Invaders *The mini game Marvin the Martain in Galaxy Invaders from Loons: The Fight for Fame is a parody of Space Invaders. Super Mario Bros. *The Tiny Toon Adventures episode "K-ACME TV" parodies the game as "Super Pluckyo Bros." with Plucky Duck as the role as Mario. SuperPluckyoBros .png Companies Domino's Pizza *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - "Falling to Pizzas": Bombino's Pizza, the pizza place where Little Beeper works at, is a parody of Domino's Pizza. THX *In Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation the THX logo is parodied as THUD: The Audience is Now Deaf. References Category:Lists Category:Pop Culture